


The Hunter and the Prey

by calizaire27



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, True Blood (TV), True Blood RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belly Kink, Big Cock, Daddy Kink, Fisting, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Strings - Freeform, Top Chris Argent, baseball bat, big dildo, blowjob, bottom Alcide Hervaux, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Alcide is a free and unimpeded werewolf, until he falls into the hands of the sadistic and cruel hunter Chris Argent. Will the big, bad wolf survive?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Alcide Herveaux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Hunter and the Prey

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so be warned.

It was hunting night. Chris was always careful on those nights, making sure to load up his weapons, set traps around his property and set off in his jeep in search of the most ferocious creatures. It was his mission as an Argent to put an end to all beasts, no matter how they were. It was a full moon, so this was his chance.

While driving, he is notified of a trap set a few meters away. He quickly enters the forest, parking the jeep and going to the trap, realizing that his trap with ropes coated with liquid silver had managed to capture a creature. It was a large black wolf, which barked and growled wildly, but soon returned to human form due to the injuries caused by the silver. With a sadistic smile, Chris aims his gun, firing at the creature and putting it to sleep. He had never seen a werewolf like that before, so questions needed to be asked.

The man was tall, six feet tall, with a muscular body and black hair, and a well-trimmed beard. He was quite handsome, a pity to be a monstrous creature. Tying him to a metal chair, Chris puts electrodes connected to the man's thighs, chest and balls. Throwing a bucket of cold water at the man, Argent awakens him. Confused, Alcide looks around; he was in a shed, with a man in a leather jacket and deep blue eyes staring at him coldly.

"Hi." Chris crosses his arms. Alcide growls, but realizes he has electrodes on his body (and completely wet sitting on a steel chair). "What kind of monster are you?" Approaching the machine whose wires in Alcide connected, Chris turns it on, sending a wave of absurd electricity through the werewolf's body, making him cry out in pain. "Think about it, because that was voltage number one out of ten."

Feeling his whole body burn with the incoming electricity, Alcide grunts in pain, thinking about how to respond. He didn't want to do that, not really. He could not. And if he dared to answer that hunter, he would surely be killed shortly thereafter.

"You had ingenious traps in your yard, I think you know very well what I am." Alcide stirs.

“I know what werewolves are, and you are not one. You are different." Chris turns the machine back on, this time jumping to voltage three, even stronger and making Alcide scream as he fidgeted in his chair. "What you are?"

“A fucking werewolf, damn it! I become a wolf at the full moon and that's it! ” Screaming, Alcide growls, his yellow eyes staring at Chris, who smiles and points at them.

“These eyes I recognize. You are a Beta. ” Chris points to them, making Alcide roll his eyes in hate. "But you become a wolf. Why?" Chris questions, as always quite inquisitive.

Alcide was unable to process that question. All the werewolves he knew were just like him: they turned into wolves during the full moon, in different colors and with a voracious appetite for meat. Why did that hunter simply insist on asking the wrong questions? The shocks returned stronger this time, forcing Alcide to let out an animalistic roar, while his eyes sparkled and he felt his whole body squirm in that damn steel chair. Chris smiled, his blue eyes cold and cruel looking at him mercilessly. He was sadistic.

"Since you don't want to cooperate, I think I need to go deeper." Chris disappears from Alcide's field of vision, returning with a strange machine. The werewolf's eyes widen when he sees the huge dildo attached to the toy. “I'm going to go deeper. Literally." Chris puts one hand on the thick object, smiling, the other pulling out his paralyzing weapon again. It was time for the little wolf to go to sleep.

***

Awakening, Alcide's eyes search for everything around him, absorbing the details of the place. It seemed to be the same place where he had been arrested, but this time he was trapped in a kind of metallic stretcher, with his arms held by steel bars, as well as his legs wide apart. There was a damp sensation between his legs and, trying to see what it was, the wolf's eyes widen when he realized that the toy was being pushed into its entrance. He felt nothing, but a strange sensation sent chills up Alcide's spine.

“It is a lubricant. It is based on kanima. You will feel almost nothing in your anus for a few hours. Then, well ... ”Chris smiles, finishing lodging the approximately 25cm dildo in Alcide's anus, approaching the machine and turning it on, making the werewolf squint, feeling only its insides expand, accommodating the toy sexual. “Then you will feel pain, but that's not my problem. Until then, let's have a lot of fun. ”

Even paralyzed from the waist down, Alcide felt his anus being broken into, while accommodating the thick and huge invader. There was no pain at all, but it still bothered the werewolf. Chris just watched the scene with his ocean eyes full of sadism, watching the shape-shifter wriggle as the entire length of the toy entered his virgin asshole, destroying it. The pace was slow, but steady, making sighs of relief escape Alcide's dry lips. Sweat did not appear on his skin for some strange reason: perhaps it was the poison that the hunter had mentioned to him. The coming and going of the object then became faster, going deeper and reaching Alcide's prostate, making him squirm, letting out grunts of pleasure as his member, completely flaccid due to paralysis, just poured pre-enjoyment. The hunter collected some of the absurd amount over his prey's abdomen, experimenting and smiling, slapping him on the face.

"I have something for you." Chris holds his prisoner's chin tightly, smiling cruelly. Releasing Alcide, the werewolf feels a sudden urge to scream. He was weak, naked, totally exposed and at the mercy of a hunter who just wanted to play with him and then kill him. How long would that sexual torture session last? "Ready. Look, it will look beautiful on you! ” Chris winks at his prey, putting on a kind of toy that forced his mouth to open. "I don't want you to use your teeth on my dick."

The feeling was horrible. It was like a dentist, but a thousand times worse: his mouth was wide open, while he couldn't even make any kind of movements, much less close his mouth. The only movement he was able to make now was to move his tongue, uselessly (but that would probably please Chris, and that was his intention). Climbing up on the stretcher where his prey was, the depraved hunter unzips his belt, unzipping it and pulling his limb out. It was thick, quite large and full of veins, with a glans covered with foreskin, shining with pre-enjoyment. The fine liquid dripped from the glans directly onto Alcide's bearded chin, and then Chris pushed the member into the werewolf's gaping mouth, causing a loud choking. Alcide's eyes started to water as his mouth was invaded, Chris's hands held the werewolf's black strands as he fucked his mouth, hitting it deeply as saliva loomed inside Alcide's mouth and trickled down the corners, soiling his black beard.

“This, bitch, keep sucking that big cock. You like it, huh? ” Chris smiles, perverted, as he continues to brutally stock Alcide's mouth. Tears streamed from the werewolf's wide eyes, while all of Chris's big cock entered his mouth, the hunter's furry balls hitting his chin. Alcide was deeply humiliated, but he couldn't even complain or do anything about it. The big bad wolf was now just a bitch. "I'm going to come, bitch." Chris announces, giving a final lunge to his whore's open mouth and then cumming, filling his slave with hot and excessive cum.

Removing his cock from Alcide's mouth, fillets of saliva went from Alcide's gaping mouth to Chris's hard-ass prick. Laughing at the deplorable state of his whore, the hunter leaned over and spat directly into Alcide's mouth, who finally swallowed the sperm. A caress was made on the top of the werewolf's head, causing it to growl, but Chris just didn't care and patted the wolf's face. The hunter went to the machine, his big cock swaying still dirty with sperm and saliva, and then he picked up the pace, making Alcide moan and drool over his dick. The smile on that hunter's face was cruel, full of sadism and lust, and he didn't seem to mind Alcide's discomfort. Could he make it out alive?

Putting electrodes on Alcide's balls and nipples again, Chris turned them on, restarting the shock torture (which now only worked from the waist up, since the poison acted in his anus, leaving him numb, as well as his legs). The pain of the shocks was mixed with the strange pleasure that Alcide felt from the dildo, even if it was reduced due to paralysis. Then the shocks stopped, abruptly, and Chris removed the electrodes and carefully pulled the dildo out of his prey. Strange that benevolence, Alcide carefully watches his captor leave him.

Chris returned, this time with a damp baseball bat, with clear liquid dripping from the object. With gloved hands and a sadistic look, the hunter made it clear only by the cold and cruel eyes where he planned to stick that stick. Alcide tried to scream, but suddenly he couldn't move, the poison applied to his anus seemed to immobilize him completely. Inserting the tip of the object in the already loose anus of the werewolf, Argent pushed the object without any limitations thanks to the extreme relaxation of Alcide's body. For a few seconds, the werewolf couldn't feel anything, just moving his eyes and a little bit of his tongue, trying to feel his feet or hands. Looking down, he could see his abdomen grow, with the outline of an absurdly thick object invading him, making a volume appear.

“Fuck, how beautiful this is! You are so open and so destroyed! ” Chris smooths the bulge in Alcide's abdomen while he pushes more of the toy. The coming and going of the phallic object inside Herveaux could certainly kill him from the inside out, but he felt nothing at this point. Argent masturbating diabolically while he fucked not only his ass, but also his bitch's intestines, fucking her in a way that maybe Alcide could never recover.

Accelerating the pace, the volume disappeared and reappeared in Alcide's abdomen, while Chris masturbated taking turns with the bat. Finally, with one last stroke of the stick, Chris spilled over Alcide's smooth abdomen, soiling him with his cum as a manly, animalistic groan escaped his lips. Rolling his horny eyes, the hunter removed the improvised toy from Herveaux's anus, smiling when he saw the leak.

“Good bitch. I'll fuck you more later. ” Giving Alcide a pat on the face, Chris puts a kiss on his forehead, leaving the werewolf on top of the stretcher, immobilized by the poison and the bonds. Tomorrow would be another day and the hunter was ready to have fun with his prey.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Alcide being a whore.


End file.
